


Impossibilities

by lividcolors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets the soulmate he never really believed he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "how about a soulmate au where everything you're soulmate touches with their hand lights up, like if they push a door open there's a glowing handprint on the door, and when you finally meet them and they touch you you're entire body glows, and thats how you know if people have found their soulmate because they are literally glowing."

Dean stares at the door, a bright handprint marking it. He stares at it and for a second, he is still in his surprise. 

He had never expected to find his soulmate, not truly.

Sure, thousand of people found theirs everyday, but what were the odds that  _ he _ would? There were millions and millions of people in the world, and his soul mate could have been anywhere. His soulmate could have been millions of miles away, could have been  _ dead _ , and there would be no way for Dean to ever know. And so Dean had given up on the idea long ago. 

But now, staring at the handprint on the door, he can’t help but feel that this is so very important. The handprint is beautiful, more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen. With blues and strangely colorful blacks mixing together, yellows hiding beneath brilliant whites, it is a collage of colors that should not work, that  _ would  _ not work in any other place. And yet here, on this door, it fits perfectly, turning colors that should be mud into the most spectacular sight Dean has ever seen. 

And then suddenly he realizes that he has no idea how long he’s been standing in this cafe. What if he’s too late, has already lost this person? He hadn’t expected a soulmate before, hadn’t  _ wanted _ one, but now that he’s seen the handprint, something has changed in him. It’s a physical pull, and he wastes no time in letting it lead him. He starts for the door, hand falling on top of the handprint, and for a moment everything is electric. He can feel the crackle in the air and smell something that reminds strangely him of the ocean. And then he is out the door, following his own feet and nothing else.

Surprisingly and yet not at all surprisingly, he leads himself to a park. It is there that he first sees the man, and he can feel that this  _ is  _ the man. All he can see is a dark head of hair, tousled and messy, like he’s been running fingers through it, and the shoulders of a trench coat.

Dean sucks in a breath once he’s standing in front of the man. He is  _ gorgeous _ . Dean honestly believes that this is the most attractive person he has ever seen, and he can’t help but think,  _ Well, at least he’s hot. _

And then the man looks up at him, and any thoughts Dean had stutter to a halt completely. Oh god, his  _ eyes _ . The purest shade of blue he’s ever seen, he wants to stare into them and never stop. They are oceans and stars and galaxies, they are endless night skies and shadows under the moon. They are beautiful and infinite in their loveliness, and Dean thinks that he could quite possibly drown in them and not even notice, not even care.

It is only when the man clears his throat that Dean realizes he may have actually been doing just that, and he puts up his best effort in stopping. It is not an easy task.

“Can I help you?” he asks, voice gravel and thunder, and Dean could listen to it all day. He clears his throat.

“Hi,” he says, flashing his brightest smile. “I’m Dean Winchester, and I was just wondering if you were maybe at that cafe right down the street?” he says, pointing. The man turns and looks, and then looks back at him. After a moment, an unsure look crosses his face, and hesitantly, he reaches out and lightly rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

Instantly Dean feels himself that strange electricity run through him once more. Only this time, it is so much better. 

Before it had been lightning and white heat, lighting him up from inside. This time though, the touch calms him. He can still feel the strange fire burning through his veins, only now instead of exciting him, it simply calms him. It’s almost as if he’s underwater, sensations and feeling still there, but dulled. Things around him still going on, but distantly. Everything seems so much softer now, and Dean finds himself wondering how he ever went without this until now.

The man, Dean’s soul mate, wears a large smile, looking so happy that he’s practically glowing. It takes Dean a moment to realize that the man is, in fact, actually glowing. It takes him another moment to remember that this is what happens when soulmates meet. 

“I’m Castiel,” his soulmate says, and Dean feels somehow like he already knew it. He thinks maybe he’s known the name his whole life.

“I’m Dean,” he says again, and Castiel laughs. Dean thinks it is possibly the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.

“Well Dean, nice to meet you. It appears that we’re soulmates,” he says, still glowing, and Dean can’t help but be impossibly glad to have met this man. Already, he knows, they will be good.

They will be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos, and if you'd like, come find me on tumblr at lividcolors! Hope your day is well!


End file.
